Rock n roll in Equestria Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Equestria always heard Dubstep via Vinyl Scratch but what happens when a former band plus 6 ponies introduce Rock n roll to all of Equestria can the ponies Rock all of Equestria and take it by storm? R


Rock n roll in Equestria Trailer

_**6 ponies will learn to Rock **_

"This should be easy girls we just need to learn about playing these instruments" said Twilight . "Ah agree on that Twi this should be fun learnin something new" said Applejack .

_**1 pony has the hooves to get them set up **_

Adam was walking down the road toward Vinyls house . He soon got there and sure enough he knocked on the door . "Just a minute" said the voice . Vinyl opened the door to reveal the one human she wasn't expecting .

"Hey long time no see come in" said Vinyl . Adam stepped inside to also find Octavia who was practing upstairs . "Alright Vinyl I have a proposition for you how would you like to help record some songs for my new band and in return you and I can split the profit" offered Adam.

"That sounds great so who is the new band?" asked a curious Vinyl . "well you have met Rainbow right?,well then the band is The Mane 6 the very elements of Harmony" said Adam. "OH this is going to be great I can't wait to meet all of them but I only see them at parties" said Vinyl . "Well now see them onstage and touring Equestria" said Adam. "Great I have a recording studio all ready to go for them" said Vinyl .

"Awesome but I'm choosing the songs and oh boy do I have some great ones like I just wanna make Love to you by Foghat ,Ready to die by Andrew W.K.,Rainbow in the Dark by Dio ,Man over the Silver mountain by Rainbow, oh and lets not forget Giggle at the Ghosties by none other than Pinkie pie, and Don't stop believing by Journey" said Adam.

"well there all great songs I'll admit so when can we get them over here?" asked Vinyl . "as soon as they can learn to play the Electric Guitar Base guitar and drums I have heard that they can sings all to well oh and the keyboard" said Adam.

_**6 ponies take Equestira by lightning storm **_

"And now introducing THE MANE 6 Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rarity and PINKIE PIE" shouted Adam on the last part . And sure enough six ponies rose from the under the stage to be revealed in a cloud of smoke . By the time the smoke cleared it revealed the six ponies but they were dressed and looked awesome .

"Ah yes I remember those days being on stage I wonder how they would do it" said Adam. Thinking back to those days when he his brothers and sisters were on stage all over the world . But out in the audience sat the co rulers of Equestira .

"Sister are those?" asked a confused Luna . "Yes that's your friends up on stage performing" said Celestia still stunned by there appearance's.

"Yea some things just don't change around here" muttered Adam since he was back stage watching the scene unfold .

"How come Equestria hasn't heard of Rock n roll?" asked Luna . "well sister this is new but I wonder who was up to this?" asked a confused Celestia .

_**6 Ponies 1 human take all of Equestria to take by storm **_

"I must admit Adam showing us Rock n roll here in Equestria was shocking so to speak but I liked it as did my sister" said Celestia . "Uh he he thanks" said Adam. Of course he was envoluped in a bone crushing by none other than Luna .

"We are most pleased by this sudden performance we wish to see more" said a happy estatic Luna . "Alright if you want more NOT a problem I can have that arranged" said Adam with a smug look on his face .

_**NEW BAND TAKES EQUESTRIA BY STORM **_

_**a new band was spotted here in Ponyville as we all know these mesterious ponies but we don't know how they got a concert up and running this fast still they call themselves the Mane 6 news ponies from all over Equestria has asked them how they got into rock n roll this fast but said and qoute . "oh its all thanks to this guy here" said Rainbow Dash guitarist. **_

_**As shocking as this is the ponies of ponyville wish to hear more which is why sources say that there are going to be concerts setup in hoofington manehatten trottingham marewich fillydelphia and finally Canterlot can this new band keep it up ? Or are they going to fall apart?**_

After Adam read the newspaper he knew what he had to do .

_**COMING SOON **_

_**2013**_


End file.
